The Volsung Clan
Overview: The Volsung Clan is a group of raiders and traders who live in scattered villages across the eastern coast of Serin. The Clan and their thralls mine the natural resources of Serin and trade them in the ports of northern Aboris. The gold earned funds raids deep into Feridan for glory, vengance, and new thralls. The people of the Volsung Clan are very religious and focus their worship on Valkur, Tyr, and Tempus. This worship demanded honor and glory from battle to get into Ysgard, thus it encouraged raids into Feridan against the combat ready tribes. The common people of Aboris are looked down upon by the Volsung warriors as they run from battle and are not worthy opponents. The most common route for raiders traveling to Feridan is sailing to Llyn, portaging south past Aylesbury, and taking the river into Damon's Gulf where they could strike whichever part of Feridan they pleased. They also often portaged at Brohlburg Pass to reach eastern Feridan. It is commonly believed they portage to show off and intimidate the common people of Aboris, which it is effective at. While the original population was mostly goliaths and still is today, some humans, dwarves, and half-orcs also live among them as members or thralls. Some thralls are released as members or to head south to freedom after varying amounts of time. Symbol The symbol of the Volsung Clan is a trout jumping out of a river, but it's bitten halfway through the jump by a bear. The bear is standing, has a horn in one paw, and the head of an orc in the other. The background and river are blood red, the bear is brown, and the horn is gold. Brief History: Hundreds of years ago, the Volsung Clan was among the most powerful goliath tribes in Feridan. Proud and fearless, their combat prowess could only be matched by a few of the minotaur tribes. When the first Khan rose, the Volsung Clan and all of the other goliath tribes refused to accept his rule. Total war was waged and many other tribes flocked to the Khan's banner, eager to weaken or destroy their most powerful neighbors. The goliaths and their few allies lost horribly. Those that survived fled north into Aboris. While the other tribes were content with escaping into the mountains to lick their wounds, the Volsung Clan couldn't accept that. Northward they traveled until they reached the Northern Waters and the, at the time, small town of Devonshire. While the people were wary of these warriors, they offered them food, shelter, and medical supplies. As stories passed between them, the Volsung learned of an unexplored and unoccupied land to the north. A deal was struck between the Volsung and the King of Devonshire that in exchange for helping build his town, the Volsung would be taught how to build and sail ships. Both parties kept their end of the deal and eventually the Volsung sailed to Serin. Life was harsh, but it was finally theirs again. Trade with Devonshire and eventually other ports in northern Aboris became common. Eventually, the Volsung regained enough of their strength that they began thinking of revenge. While the first Khan had already been killed without their involvement, the many tribes that fought against them remained.